A DayNight to Remember NaruxKeitaro
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: When Naru asks if Keitaro is busy, he doesn't realize how interesting a day he's going to have.DISCLAIMER:I don't own Love Hina or anything related to it other than this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Ano…..Keitaro? What were you planning on doing today?" The blonde asks jumping into his room from the hole in her bedroom floor.

"Um….just studying." The half-awake man says, not realizing who was speaking.

"Would you mind taking the day off?" She asks with the most innocence she can muster.

Keitaro, now awake, states: "N-N-N-Narusegawa, w-why so all of a sudden?! We have to do our best to get into Tokyo U, and…."

"It's okay to take a break now and then, right?" She said smiling cutely.

Keitaro just dumbly nodded his head, while blushing immensely, and allowed himself to be dragged to wherever she was planning on taking him.

Halfway-dragging Keitaro, Narusegawa heads towards a semi-secluded park, a known hang out for couples. Well, known to everyone except Keitaro.

"We've arrived!" She says, finally letting go of his wrist.

"Where is this place?" Keitaro says, looking around the park in confusion. He wondered why he'd never been there before, as many times as he'd landed in various trees when being physically abused by the Hinata Inn girls.

"You've never been here? It's the new coolest place to, uh, see and be seen." She says, while making up that lie in her head.

"Really? But everyone here looks like they're, um, a couple…" Click. A light bulb went off in his head.

'_If this is a place where new couples might hang out, then maybe she's going to confess. Yes! This is what I've wanted all along. Wait…why would she want me to take an entire _day_ off just to confess…unless…AHHH! NO, I COULDN'T W-W-ITH N-NARUSEGAWA! Well, I wouldn't mind doing...NO! DAMMIT KEITARO KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS IN CHECK!'_

Narusegawa becomes greatly confused with Keitaro's both observation and actions. Who wouldn't be with him shaking his head and his face being as red as a tomato. Lifting up his chin so she could look directly in his eyes, she politely asks "Keitaro? Are you okay?"

Blushing a bright crimson "Um, yea, but, uh, w-what were y-your intentions of bringing me t-to _this_ park?"

Her cheeks now a faint shade of red, she's faced with an unexpected situation. Tell him what she wanted from him, or lie. _'What the hell, might as well tell him since he was going to find out tonight anyways.'_

Grabbing him wrists, she pulls him towards her, while stepping backwards so her back was against a tree. She placed his hands on the tree, one on each side of her head, and let go of his wrists.

'_Do **NOT** get a nosebleed Keitaro, not when she's so close to you!'_ He tells himself. He stares into her eyes, then at her ruby red lips, but not daring to look any lower fearing to ruin the moment. He saw the look of want, no, need in her eyes, as she leaned her face a little closer to his. He did the same. He was about one centimeter from her lips, when they each heard a ringing sound.

RRIINNGG! RRIINNGG! RRIINNGG!

Keitaro and Narusegawa both groaned at the sound of each of their alarm clocks. Unknown to the other, each turn off the alarm, and mumble:

"Damn, why did I have to wake up?"

.:.:.:.:Author's Note:.:.:.:.

I hope everybody enjoyed my first fanfiction! I know it wasn't that good, but I thought it was worth a shot. Reviews are appreciated (Yes, I'll accept the many flames I'm sure to get). Apologies for any mistakes!

:.:.:.:.Ja ne!.:.:.:.:


	2. Chapter 2 :revised:

_'I had the best dream last night...'_ Keitaro thinks to himself, sullenly getting out of bed. He dresses and plans out what to do for the rest of the day. _'Let's see...clean the floors, fix the hole in the roof, clean the baths, and collect the rent.'_ Oh no. The last day of the month was always the worst. Shinobu was always on time, lucky for him. He never caught Narusegawa at the right time, and Su would try to use her newly made contraptions on him. Kitsune would try to get him to loan, more like give, her some money because she spent her rent money on sake. Motoko was very frightening when you catch her during the day when she isn't very happy, but otherwise she would pay the rent on time.

_'I hope today's collecting will be easier than past times.'_ He hopes, while he walks down the stairs for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------At the same time-----------------------------------------------------

_'That dream...WHAT THE HELL IS IT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Is it telling me to kiss Keitaro?!'_ Narusegawa wonders. Although she'd never admit it while fully conscious or in public, she enjoyed her dream very much. Putting on this rouse so often, sometimes she had the same attitude in her thoughts. Either way, she got up, dressed, and planned on heading down for breakfast before Keitaro did, so she wouldn't have to see him and walk down the stairs with a flushed face. She crossed off yesterday in the calendar, and realized the rent was due today. She looked in her closet for her envelope where she kept each month's rent. After a bit of looking, she found it, checked to see if it held the correct contents, and went to the stairs to head down for breakfast.

------------------------------------------------Now back to the stairs-------------------------------------------------

As they both came to the stairwell, they looked straight into the other's eyes, and blushed.

_'Oh God, now every time I see her I'm going to think of that dream! Today is going to be horrible! Wait..why is she blushing? Could she have had the same dream I did? No way! I need to think realistically, she'd never kiss me...unless she really wanted to.'_

_'No, why am I getting so flustered? It's not like I wanted the dream to continue...Why would I blush if I didn't like him? He's blushing as well, I wonder what's going on? Did he have the same dream? No, that's impossible.'_

Keitaro allowed her to go down the stairs first, each still blushing from their own train of thought. As they walked downstairs to breakfast, the others looked up at the two wondering why; Number 1- They came down together. 2- Why they were both blushing. Each jumped to her own conclusion, most of them involving some type of 'interaction' during the night. When Narusegawa and Keitaro reached the end of the stairwell, the other residents of the Hinata Inn all had shockingly different looks on their face. Kitsune with her sly smile winking at the two of them, Shinobu blushing furiously, Motoko enraged that he would 'do such a thing to an innocent girl when she's sleeping', Su looking happy while fidgeting with a new Tama-like gadget she must've created, and Haruka smoking a cigarette and not really caring what her nephew and Naru might have done.

"Ah, g-good m-morning s-s-enpai's. Breakfast is r-ready!" Shinobu stammers, still blushing furiously at the conclusion she had made. She gladly leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen to prepare tea and plate the food for them.

"So Keitaro? How was it?" Kitsune asks with a voice wanting information, but hinting at the idea she was referring to.

"Eh?! W-what do you mean?! I didn't do anything I swear!" He stammers, getting the referral, but not knowing why she thought he did anything.

"Ah, so you won't tell us, right? Must have been pretty damn good for you to not want to inform us on important life-changing events like these." She says, mumbling the last sentence under her breath.

"No, it isn't like that! Why would you think I did something like _that_. B-besides nobody here w-would, right? You shouldn't have to think things like that would happen here."

"Oh-ho-ho, how wrong you are Keitaro. I think you and Naru are aware of what went on here during the night. Why don't you inform us? We do deserve to know how other residents are treated."

.:.:.:.:Author's Note.:.:.:.:

Sorry if it might have been OOC or if it was too short. Certain characters are called different things by different people, so yea. I honestly wasn't going to continue the story, but I was convinced to by reviewers. I'm glad they did though, this is an interesting story to write. Hope you all enjoy it! Mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Keitaro merely froze in shock. If he agreed with Kitsune, then he'd get hit many more times than usual today. If he lied he'd have this argument forever, and have Kitsune bugging him about the topic for at least a week. He decided to go the quicker, and more traveled, route.

"Sure, Kitsune, whatever you say. May I go get breakfast now?"

Unfortunately for him, Motoko came in at the wrong times in this conversation, and naturally assumed Keitaro tried to force himself on her friend.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" she yelled, delivering him a heavy blow that sent him, literally, through the roof.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed, as Motoko's blow sent him through the roof, and through some trees, with an uneven landing on some rocks.

"She could've at least let me explain." he mumbled, getting up and headed for the long walk back to the Hinata Inn. _'Of course she hit you, she probably thought you had sex with Naru.'. _As he walked back to the Inn, he contemplated if he should have put himself in this situation. However, back at Hinatasou...

"Motoko, what was that for?!" Narusegawa shouted. "He didn't do anything this time!"

"Didn't you hear he and Kitsune talking? He said he..." the warrior stuttered, face flushed at the mere thought of saying the word 'sex'.

"He didn't do anything to me, Motoko-chan, relax." She said assuringly, patting her shoulder.

"Very well, as long as your sure he didn't do anything to you."

About an hour later, Keitaro arrived back. _'It took me much longer since I haven't had any food yet today.'_ he said to himself. '_Well I better go apologize to everybody. Wait, why am I apologizing to everybody? Oh yea, so I don't get killed for not doing anything...'_

"Everyone! I'm back!" He shouted upon arrival. He paid no mind that nobody responded, and decided to go up, first, to Naru's room to apologize.

Knock "Narusegawa? Are you in there?" -silence-

"Are you in there?" -silence-

_'I guess I can go in...'_

He walks in the room, and luckily for him, she wasn't in there. He decided that he'd wait for her to return from wherever the heck she went. He sat down meshing his fingersfor about 10 minutes, when he heard the door slide open.

"Um, Narusegawa? I uh..." He said unfinished, for he gazed upon Naru wearing only her classic yellow towel, since she and the others had been in the hot spring, and hadn't heard him return.

"Oh! Keitaro! Why are you in my room?!"

"I was waiting for you to return so I could apologize! I didn't know you and the others were in the hot springs, I'll, uh, leave now..." He said. As he walked towards the door, however, Naru shut it before he could reach it.

"Naru...se...gawa?"

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

"Don't leave yet. I need a favor."

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

She walked towards him, close enough that he was forced to sit down. She sat in front of him, leaning close to his face.

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" He yelped, startled that she'd ask such a thing.

"I wanted you to kiss me," she says innocently while drawing away from him," but if you don't want to..."

"No! It's not that I don't want to...it's that...did you really ask me that?"

"Yes. Will you kiss me? Please Kei-kun?"

That sent him over the edge. He was surprised he didn't have a nosebleed right then and there. Here she was, clad in only a towel, asking, no, begging him for a kiss. Then calling him 'Kei-kun'. He couldn't refuse her. What he didn't hear was Su coming up through the hole that connected his and Naru's rooms. Just as he leaned in to kiss her, Su jumped on his back, pushing him into, well, more like onto Narusegawa. Yea, he kissed her, but he also fell over her.

"Never mind onii-chan, I don't need you anymore!" Su said, then left as quickly as she came.

However, neither party heard her, they were too enveloped in the kiss. Keitaro, positioned sitting over Naru, hands on either side of her head, was into the kiss, but also freaked out.

Narusegawa, on the other hand, had her eyes closed, arms around Keitaro's neck, putting all of her feelings into the kiss.

All common sense was damned. All they could focus on was the kiss. When Keitaro finally broke the kiss for air, Naru took in one breath, and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

"I told you he's go for it."

"Umm, it's not right to spy on them!"

"That lecher!"

"Are Naru-chan and onii-chan together now?"

They looked up to see, Kitsune smirking, Shinobu crying, Motoko very ticked off, and Su staring.

"Naru, you can stop now, the point has been proven." Kitsune said, still smirking.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Keitaro shouted, very confused, and also very mad that his kiss was interrupted.

"When we were in the hot spring we bet on if you would be able to actually control yourself around Naru depending on what she was wearing." Su chimed in enthusiastically.

Naru rose, and touched Keitaro's face gently. Then she drew her hand back and slapped him. Not as hard as usual, since it didn't send him through a wall.

"Try and control yourself Keitaro!" She yelled. However, she next said something low enough only Keitaro could hear it. "You were an excellent kisser though."

She flipped her hair and walked out of the room, to get her clothes she was previously wearing out of the laundry room where she left it when she entered the hot spring.

'_Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.' _He sighed. At least he was awake this time.

_'I wonder how tomorrow will go.'_ He thought, and went to bed exhausted, praying that the next day, they'll have an honest, uninterrupted kiss.

_'That was a day, and a night, to remember'_. Were his last thoughts for the day, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
